Filler for Monkey Puzzle Tree Episode
by Melchy
Summary: Jonathan's thoughts on the Monkey Puzzle Tree being cut down.


Title: Filler for the Monkey Puzzle Tree Episode.

Author: Kathy

Timeline: Early first season episode

Rating: G

All characters belong to 20th Century Fox and David Gerber Productions. I do not make any money off of them but do enjoy playing with them and putting them back.

Thanks to Susan for the edit.

Captain Gregg was gone.

Jonathan had searched the entire house several times, each one confident that he would at least feel the ghostly presence of his friend. It was the fourth time going up to the widow's walk that the realization hit the small boy. The Captain was no longer in the house or even on the grounds. He was gone. And Jonathan knew why and whose fault it was--it was his mother's.

The boy went to his room taking gladness in the fact it was sister-free at least for awhile. He sat down on the window seat, his face turned to look out at the yard below. _"Why did she do_ _it_?" his six-year-old heart wanted to know. Didn't she realize how much the Captain had loved that tree?

Jonathan remembered with clarity how the seaman had told him about buying the tree from a vendor in Chile, the struggle he had had keeping it alive on the return voyage home, planting it himself and watching it grow throughout the years. It was one of the few things left that the Captain had actually had a part in. The monkey-puzzle tree had been the mast of his ship, the mainstay of Gull Cottage, and he loved it. And yet Jonathan's mother had had the tree cut down. Surely Captain Gregg had told her how important the tree was to him. He was not one to pussy foot around when it came to what he liked or disliked.

What was wrong with Mom lately anyhow? First she moved all the neat furniture out of the alcove and replaced it with some that reminded Jonathan of his grandmother's house and then she had the nerve to hire someone to cut down the tree. By the time he and Candy had gotten home from school, the tree was lying in pieces in the front yard.

"You shouldn't have done that." had been the first thing to pop out of Jonathan's mouth. He had looked at his mother imploringly.

"We'll talk about it later." she had answered back.

A few hours later, Jonathan was sure there had been tears in her voice, but at that time he had been mad. He got up from the window seat and quietly walked out towards his mother's room. Since she wasn't about, he walked into the room and out the French doors where he could look over the rail into the yard below. There it was, still lying in pieces, already looking dead. He wondered briefly if trees could feel pain and if the monkey-puzzle had cried when it felt the saw attack it.

"I'm sorry," he said aloud to the tree. "She's really very nice, I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"Who are you talking to, Jonathan?" The boy turned around to find his sister standing behind him, a look of amusement on her face.

"_Girls_," he thought with disgust. _Especially sisters_. "I was telling the tree goodbye," he said simply.

"Oh Jon-athan." she dragged his name out in disgust. "You are so strange. Trees aren't alive. It can't hear you anymore than that stupid Captain Gregg can."

"What do YOU know about it?" he pushed her aside. "You are just a stupid, dumb, eight-year-old girl." He ran back out of the room heading for the hallway as fast as he could. Candy would squeal on him for pushing, he was sure.

But for some unknown reason, she didn't. He watched her walk into their room and close the door behind her, saying something about little brothers.

Once more, he headed for the attic, going straight to the walk. In vain he called, but there wasn't any answer or indication that the specter was near.

Coming back down to the attic, he collapsed into the Captain's chair. He felt a tear splash down his nose and he didn't bother to wipe it away.

He sat there silently letting the tears fall, his anger at his mother building. Captain Gregg was gone and it was her fault. The Captain was his best friend, there could never be anyone like him. He knew everything about everything and then some, Jonathan was sure. Life would be so awful without the Captain around. There, Jonathan had used the word awful, even though his mother had told him not to. Served her right! Captain Gregg was gone, maybe forever.

Jonathan hit his hand on the back of the chair, doing it twice more before he let up on the antique. This had to be the worst thing that had ever happened in his entire life, he was sure of it.

Drying his tears, he stood up resolved in what had to be done. He was going to go find his mother and tell her how she had ruined his life. What good was Gull Cottage without the Captain? What good was anything without the Captain?

He walked down the stairs with determination. His mother wasn't in her room so she must be downstairs. He knew she was in the front room before he saw her; the smell of her perfume filled the air. It was a smell he loved because it meant love and safety, Mom was near and nothing could touch him. But now it made him more angry because she had chased away the Captain.

The door was open and he slipped silently into the room. His mother was standing, looking at the portrait of the Captain, her back to the door.

"I'm sorry." he heard her say. "I know how much you loved the tree." her voice was sad and sounded close to tears. Suddenly, Jonathan felt bad. He had been hating his mother, yet she was hurting too. The sight of his mother standing there, looking so alone, her voice catching in her apology, softened Jonathan's heart and suddenly he wanted to run to her and throw his arms around her and tell her everything would be fine. But he didn't. He didn't move.

"He's not here." his sad voice rang out. "He's gone." His mother turned to face him, her eyes crowded with sadness.

"Did you check the attic?"

Jonathan nodded, feeling his own eyes filling with tears.

"What about the widow's walk?" Again he nodded. The tears were threatening closer now and for some reason he did not want his mother to see him cry. He was afraid she might start to cry as well and he wouldn't be able to stand that.

Turning to head to the front porch, he heard her voice once more speaking to the portrait. "You wouldn't leave the house?" The cold air hit Jonathan as he stepped outside. Going over to the wide stone railing, he sat down and told himself he could cry if he wanted too, but the tears did not come.

All the anger he had felt towards his mother moments before had disappeared, being replaced by a sadness to deep for tears. He understood now why she had had the tree cut down. She hadn't meant to hurt the Captain; she was only doing what she thought best.

Jonathan looked out at the spot where the tree had been. All signs of it were gone now; the men had been very quick in their work. Had they carted it away to burn it? Maybe someone would take some of the wood and make something from it. That thought made the boy smile and his heart felt a little lighter. Yes, that was it; someone would make something out of the wood and would have it for years.

But where was the Captain? "We need you Captain Gregg," his heart cried out. "Me and Mom, we need you." He jumped off the porch and walked down to the now bare spot. There, with the grass now taller than it, was the stump of the tree.

"Jonathan!" Martha's voice was sharp. "What are you doing out there? It's cold. Come on in, dinner's ready."

"Yes ma'am." He gave the stump one more look and then went on inside.

Jonathan couldn't sleep. He rolled one way and then the other and then back, trying to get settled. Sleep would not come. The house no longer felt comforting and safe, just empty and hollow. Would it always be like this from now on? He resolved once more never to forget Captain Gregg, no matter what.

The boy's stomach growled but he still didn't feel like eating. The whole night had been terrible. Not even Candy or Martha had felt good and they didn't believe in Captain Gregg.

He threw back the covers and reached for his bathrobe. Sliding down to the floor, he stuffed his feet into his slippers and headed for the door. The hallway was quiet, the night light in the bathroom giving off a soft glow. He noticed a ray of light was coming out from the crack of his mother's door.

Hesitating for a moment, he knocked on her door softly. "Mom?"

"Come in." her voice was so soft he could barely hear the words. Walking into the room, he shut the door and then headed for the bed. Climbing in beside her, he leaned his head against her shoulder and she put her arms around him.

"Can't sleep?" she asked. "I can't either."

He noticed her eyes were red, probably from crying. He wished he could do something to make her feel better; all anger long gone.

"Any sign of him?" he asked her, snuggling up against her. He remembered how he loved to sit with her like this when he was a little kid it made him feel special.

"No," she shook her head. "Not even when Claymore was here. I think he's really truly gone."

"Mom, why did you cut down the tree?" he had to know.

"It was dangerous, Jonathan. It broke a pane of glass and it could have done a lot more damage. I did what I had to do. I just never thought he'd leave. I was sure he'd see it had to be."

"Do you think he'll ever come back?" Jonathan had to ask.

"I'm sure he will." she said with the voice that grownups used when they weren't sure. "This is his house or ship or whatever he calls it. He wouldn't want to leave it forever. I hope."

"You miss him too, don't ya, Mom?"

"Yes, I do." she said sadly. "I just wish I knew what I could do to bring him back."

"What if you told him you were sorry?"

"I did that and I meant it, but he still didn't come back."

"What if you showed him you were sorry?"

The first thing Jonathan saw when he came out to wait for the car pool, two days later, was the tree. It stood in the middle of the yard, looking small and sort of out of place but it was there. A monkey-puzzle tree.

"Mom!" he ran back into the house. "There's a monkey puzzle in the front yard." His eyes were shining with excitement.

She came over to him, and rumbled his hair. "Do you like it? It is sort of puny."

"It's perfect." he crowed. Then he grew quiet. "Did the Captain see it?" he asked hopefully.

"I almost did not see it." Captain Gregg's voice arrived before he did. "It is such a puny thing." but Jonathan could tell he was pleased.

"Captain Gregg, you're back!" Jonathan practically shouted. "I'm so glad you are. I missed you."

The Captain looked at the boy with undisguised affection. "And I you, lad." Then returning to his usual gruffness he warned the boy not to miss his ride.

Jonathan touched the small tree on his way to the car, feeling his heart overflow with happiness. Life really was perfect after all.


End file.
